A conventional computer network, such as a Local Area Network (LAN), typically includes an interconnection of computer systems, data communications devices, and possibly other devices, such as storage systems and printers, that allow for rapid processing and exchange of information. Organizations such as companies or universities that operate a typical computer network often employ one or more persons as network administrators or network managers to install, configure, monitor, and manage hardware components (e.g., computer devices and/or computer systems) and software applications that operate within the computer network.
When developing a computer network, the network administrator typically reviews particular requirements for the network and determines an appropriate configuration of the hardware components and software applications that form the network. In order to ensure that the computer network functions properly (e.g., operates as intended), the network administrator must research and consider the interaction among software applications installed on particular hardware components to deploy the software applications on the hardware components as an integrated architecture. Typically, the network administrator performs such research and deployment using product (e.g., software application specific) manuals and deployment guides that provide general examples for installing particular applications.
For example, Sun Open Net Environment (Sun ONE) applications (Sun Microsystems, Santa Clara, Calif.) include several application products such as a Portal Server application (e.g., used to provide policy and identity management to enforce security and access capabilities to a user) and a Directory Server application (e.g., used to store and manages user identity profiles, access privileges, and network resource information). The Portal Server includes a Portal Server installation tool that allows installation of a single Portal Server application against a single Directory Server application. In conventional networks, however, a network administrator typically installs two or more Portal Server applications against two or more Directory Server applications (e.g., Directory Server applications installed on two or more computer devices). For example, in one arrangement, a conventional network includes four computer devices configured with respective Directory Server applications (e.g., a first set of two computer devices are each configured with the Directory Server applications in a multi-master replication mode and a second set of two computer devices are configured as replicas of the multi-masters). In such a case, due to the complexity of the configuration of the applications, the network administrator manually configures the Directory Server applications and Portal Server applications against the Directory Server applications.